


Eagerness Pays Off

by stratskosphere4



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Curiosity, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fire and Ice, Fluff, Nudity, One Shot, Romance, Xeno, Yuri, octopus character implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratskosphere4/pseuds/stratskosphere4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes is very curious about something. Terra is more than happy to step up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagerness Pays Off

The former Gestahlian general had been pondering what _it_ may feel like. She didn’t know whether to keep ignoring the notion or simply give into that impulse. The beautiful tall blonde Magitek Knight with eyes full of strong sky-blue charisma scratched the back on her neck and another thought sprung in her mind which told her to quell the lingering impulse and try not putting her _lover_ in that _controlled_ position again.

Celes was simply struggling with her intentions and even though her gorgeous green-hair and green-eyed female _lover_ was more than happy to show how much the half-human-half-esper truly loves her elegant Magitek Knight, Celes found herself berating her present demeanour and did a mental slap to herself.

Still here she was completely ignoring the warm refreshing patters of the water pouring from the shower tap and forgot how long the floral scented hair-cleaning ointment stayed in her soaked and darker-blonde hair for. When it was damp, the stunning golden locks of her hair would darken in this very attractive dirtier-blonde colour and there was that one time Terra told her it made her pale skin look shinier.

 _’Oh Gaia, what am I to do with this urge. I can’t put her in that state, no. Rethink this, you. Try contemplating on some other ideas. Distract yourself if needed.’_ She mentally scolded herself.

Before she could wind up another thought completely different to the ones she’s been having over the last few minutes, the blonde knight _heard_ her voice from outside their rustic cabin bathroom. 

“You’ve been in there for an awful long time, you know that Celes?” it was Terra, her eccentric and sweet deep-toned voice that rang in her ears.

“Uh,” she started with her distinctive and endearing voice, “I’m almost done! Got some of this flimsy ointment stuck in my eye. That’s all!”

Terra, to Celes’ unawareness, smiled softly to herself and she was resting against the wooden pane of the bathroom’s doorframe with her arms crossed over beautiful creamy chest along the cherry-red smooth shawl draped uniquely around her upper torso, and she offered, “I can kiss the silly oily feeling off for you, girl.”

Feeling a huge lump form in her throat and failing to quash the upcoming gulp, Celes quickly got to it and rinsed the rest of the hair-ointment off and she told her, “Oh, no it’s okay! I’ve got it, thank you!”

Grinning brightly, yet frankly _disappointed_ in her offer being turned down like that, Terra nodded her head. “You’re welcome. Don’t stay in there too long, though. You had me thinking some octopus ensnared you or something.”

Perking an eyebrow up and feeling puzzled by the half-human-half-esper’s claim, Celes accidentally bumps her bare elbow in the wall tray where more bodily ointments in tiny little containers rested on and scowls at it after and asked, “ _Octopus_? What? Ensnaring _me_?!” she muttered lowly and in a soft whisper, “ _Never_.”

Terra giggled and brought her hand up to her mouth and a clever smirk spread across her face and felt amused by her girlfriend’s incredulous answer to her joke and proceeded bringing that same hand up her soft face and laced a thin curly strand of her green-hair in her fingers before tucking that strand behind her ear. “Relax, Celes. Even if _he_ was here, that old purple buffoon Ultros wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“You bet your ass he wouldn’t.” Celes answered with a slight grumble, though taking delight in the idea of handing that rambunctious octopus’ tentacle behind back to him.

The other woman couldn’t stop chuckling lightly and she turned her head over on the wooden pane and lifted her arm up and let her forearm rest against the oak tiles surrounding the bathroom doorframe, and she puts the back of her other hand against the back of her hip. “Hmm, but if he _did_ stop by at some point and you really want to send his flubbery purple behind back to the Veldt, I sure wouldn’t miss that show for the world.” She mused playfully.

“This isn’t helping, Terra.” She heard her blonde girlfriend groan from the thin wooden door. She denoted the significant chilling tone in her voice, and the _ice_ in it sent more than just a shiver up her spine but it also brought a warm smile on her creamy face. Celes’ voice was so unique that it was impartial to her lover’s demeanour. She knew that she had a lot of vocal practice before, and anyone could hear and make out merely every single word she says without any difficulty and that was another endearing characteristic about her lover.

Terra looks at the wooden door and with another bright smile, she asked, “Well then, what _were_ you doing in there? Thinking about something, Celes?”

“N-Nothing, I told you before, Terra. It was the damned cleanser.” Celes muttered.

Feeling confused and concerned, Terra leaned her head softly against the pane. “You sure?”

“Y-Yes, I’m sure. Thank you, Terra.” Her voice wasn’t _that_ convincing, not since she’s literally stuttering her answers out from the other side of the door.

“Okay, if you say so sweetie!” the other woman pipes up though keeping a determined look on her face.

Just as she contemplated some more over that awkward octopus, the door finally sprung open and there stood a white bathroom clothed robe Celes whom was in the middle of fastening her small sparkling diamond hair barrette back in place with her one hand and not being nearly done fastening the white sash around her bathrobe but the blonde woman was completely thrown back by the surprising and eager-looking green-hair woman sending her a very sweet and affectionate smile at her and they stood almost eye-to-eye to with one another and Celes stepped back in the surprising encounter and genuinely assumed that Terra was far from the bathroom doorway. 

“Hey there, my love!” the half-human-half-esper woman chimed out mirthfully.

“Whoa! I didn’t think you were--” Celes was about to protest lightly at the stunning appearance of her girlfriend but Terra intercepted her stance by leaping out and throwing her arms around the other woman’s shoulders and giddily and happily bounded her sweetheart in for a lovely hug. “There she is! Right on time--who-whoa…!”

Before Celes could register the motion fully, her back went straight down on the old behemoth’s hide rug and much to Terra’s chagrin both women ended up crashing to the ground together and she squeaks her shock out and they both ended up on the rug together with a noisy thud. 

“Ahh!”

“Aww n-ommph!” Celes grunted when the floor-bumping registered in her thoroughly.

The blonde woman almost wanted to scramble back to her feet but she was trying to recover from that little impact with the ground, though Terra was literally on top of her and the other woman gently pushes herself off however only slightly and the beautiful figure found her eyes wandering all around Celes’ bare neck and how the crash to the ground also helped uncover the hem of Celes’ rich bathrobe to the side and Terra could feel the icy and smooth bare sensation of her blonde lover’s chest against her magnificently warm exposed midriff. The woman gazed deeply and lovingly into the blushing face of her beautiful blonde girlfriend’s and saw that the fire in her soul reverberated deep inside the other woman’s body and spirit. Bringing a delicate finger down along the fine curve of the blonde woman’s cheek and eliciting a melting sensation from her in return and the warmth soothed the frozen demeanour deep inside of Celes’ heart and it was more than enough to aid the woman’s hand up and the delicate surface of her palm planted itself over the crease of the beautiful green-hair woman’s neck and drawing her fingers around the spot in small and affectionate circles, Terra shivered at the gracing glacial touch and smiled compassionately down into those sky-blue eyes of her lover’s, seeing the same aura of compassion glistening back into her own. Celes’ gorgeous nearly dark-blonde hair was pooled beautifully around her slim and attractive carriage and behind her nice smooth white bathrobe.

The gorgeous half-human-half-esper slowly brought her nose down and tickled it softly against Celes’ pale cheek and the blonde was gradually losing the insistency to resist her feelings and her touching and willfully, she accepted the grazing lips of her lover’s upon hers and allowed Terra’s lips to open hers up and they kissed softly and compassionately and while Terra was encouraging her lover’s teeth to falter a little so her tongue could get further access to hers, the enchanting beauty shivered some more at the firm fingertips trailing deeper down the back of her gorgeous red shawl and mirthfully moaned at the sensation coursing within her soul and solidifying her cherishing freedom and being driven by the lust, she slid backwards enough and then slowly proceeds in discreetly slipping her hand in between their warm and compassionate bodies and softly but steadily slides the white smooth fabric of the bathrobe aside in a careful pace and her hand finds its desired purchase along the smooth and divine surface of the other woman’s skin and caresses her ribcage slowly and delicately, still distracting her lover with their long and euphoric kiss she also slips her hand lower and lightly traced the fine tipped curve of her fingernail along the crease joining her thigh with her cervical area, and as Celes gradually gained the awareness of her lover’s _touching_ and feeling that delicate lustful teasing between her thighs and bringing her earlier contemplating impulse back to her mind, she gasped at it and while breaking their lips apart, her breath hitches and she breathes out, “Oh, T-Terra…”

Terra licked the corner of her lip softly and she hummed, “Mmhmm?”

Feeling a little ping of doubt and guilt by having had their lips part and being enthralled with her previous impulse, she tries to find her breath and while she thought even more at the impending notion, Celes gulps lightly and having found a little modicum of inner strength she asks her, “I uh, well I’m not sure how to ask of this. But um, I don’t want to, p-put you in that uh _stance_ again…but you, you know those um, long and beautiful nai-nai, uh _nails_ your uh…ot-other _f-form_ has?”

Being genuinely intrigued by the struggling inquisition her lover is fighting to make herself clear of, Terra stops what she’s doing and she pushes herself off from her beautiful blonde lover some more and while looking down at her almost self-deprecated expression the alluring figure on top of her gives her a gentle smile. “Would you like me to be in my Esper form and carry on with this lovely session, Celes?”

“Well, I uh…” she trailed off and feeling rather mystified by the earnest response from her lover, Celes’ contradictory part of her mind told her to object, but the immensely eager and hopeful look in that attractive face of Terra’s pretty much made her give in to the idea but retaining some concern, she stated with a lot of honesty, “You don’t _have_ to, though. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re being _used_ for something like _this_.”

Her eyes sparkled and she nearly wanted to shed tears of endearing happiness at how concern, generous and sweet Celes was being with this whole idea. It was the bracing and soothing sensation that eased her very heart and soul feeling tremendously safe and blessedly watched over by her beautiful blonde mage. She didn’t want to upset Terra with the fascinating notion and that was what Terra loved about her. Her security and demeanor showing her considerate side was simply the endearing frost solidly and generously justifying her right of freedom. Celes made it very certain that her lover was free to do and say whatever she want and felt, and made her girlfriend’s freedom unbreakable and frozen for anyone to break that blessed freedom. Even with her other half, Terra found comfort in this gracious knowledge. Either way, no matter what form she decided to embrace her freedom and warmth with, she wasn’t afraid to show either of them and share them with her lover while expressing their love to one another. 

Winking down at her at last, Terra smiled warmly down at her and she brought a finger up and tapped it lightly on the beautiful curve of Celes’ nose and she said, “I really don’t mind doing it, to be honest my love. I’d be _more than happy_ to do so!” though being cautious herself she advises her with a gentle tone in her voice, “You might want to cover your eyes. I don’t want the light of my transformation to blind you silly!” she inched herself backwards a little and kept that lingering and warm smile on her face. She managed to sustain much of her previous posture, like where her hands currently rested.

Anticipation was already taking the place of her hesitation and Celes blinked at her lover’s ardent response and she was about to inquire otherwise, “What, really? Wait are you sure you’re--” but it was a moment too late when a sudden flash of mystifying and magical pink light shone brightly and she gasped softly at the intensity of the light and quickly flung her bathrobe-sleeve-covered forearm right up and over her face to protect her eyes from the nearly blinding flashes it sent and while Terra was transforming, the blonde woman below her started feeling the smooth flesh turn softer and lighter against her bare abdomen and the transformation wasn’t a long process either but it took some time for the radiating lights to die down so that they weren’t nearly as blinding as they were before. The fluorescent light may have been taking some time to wear down but Celes sensed the enchanting purplish-pink soft fur weighing softly against her flesh causing the need and anticipation to grow and swirl around inside the blonde woman, and while it continued to flourish within her she felt an odd soft furry palm rest over her cheek and the smooth furred arm draping along the surface of her neck and chest, and seeing the surrounding array of the transformation’s light fade from outside her forearm-blocked gaze, Celes felt confused for a second and while the confusion distracted her, she felt a sudden _sharp_ feeling inside of her. The feeling forced a startled yelp out of the former general’s mouth shivering mouth and _knew_ what was happening. The sharp sensation proceeded in warming up her soul and the movement of it gliding in _deeper_ , making the woman clench her teeth together real tightly. Her muscles tensed up and the stirring feeling in her stomach made her slightly uncomfortable as though someone was running a small thin rapier _inside of her_. 

_“Celes. Ease your muscles down, my love. Try to relax.”_

Bewildered, though still trembling at the pulsing sharp feeling in her, Celes resisted the temptation to lower her arm and look at the creature above her. The voice was a little different than her human one given its eccentric tone, Esper-Terra encouraged her once more while she slid her second clawed furry finger in her sensitive folds delicately, _“Come on Celes, it’ll be okay. Let me see your face, so you can see me and know that you’ll be okay.”_ Celes still shudders at the pinching and sharpening feeling lingering inside of her and her jaw trembled lower and Esper-Terra lightly strokes her soft hand along her jawline and is careful to not let any of this hand’s claws scrape against her rich pale flesh and moves her hand down and pulls it out from underneath Celes’ shielding arm and carefully clasps it in her long slender furry and tender fingers and gently squeezes them over it and slowly laces the fluffy dark pink pads of her fingers with Celes’ and carefully helps her remove her forearm away from her face and Esper-Terra can now see the scrunched up look in her lover’s face and notices a small iced-up tear frozen at the side of the woman’s temple. Esper-Terra eyes it with concern and knows that she’s experiencing some discomfort from what her sharp claws are doing in her womanhood and she lightly asks her, _“Do you want me to stop, Celes?”_

To her surprise, Celes shakes her head and feels the burning yet arousing sensation rebuilding the temporarily-vanished courage in her and signifies her lover to abide on with her affectionate grace by lacing her fingers through the thick enchanting purplish-red mane surrounding Esper-Terra with a soft and loving grasp and widening her long legs out for better access. Feeling the pointy tips of her glacier-white fangs exposing more within a widening smile, the beautiful creature gives her lover an attentive nod of her head before she lowers it down to that particular temple and whilst most of her front row teeth remained human unlike her canines and back molars, the beautiful eccentric woman lightly brushes her soft and silky lips against Celes’ temple and delicately kisses off the frozen tear and savours it pleasurably inside of her mouth. All the while, she felt the blonde woman beneath her start to ease her tense figure down and continues exploring deeper inside of her with her careful clawed fingers and drawing them out softly, she steadily pushes them back in and a little deeper this time and Celes’ breath funnels its way down her throat and the pleasure now takes the place of the discomfort as Esper-Terra smiles compassionately against her cheek and tells her, _“There, that’s it. Release all the botched-up tension you have slowly, girl.”_ Then she slowly and ever delicately places a third clawed finger in as Celes’ muscles accept the pleasing inserting’s and Esper-Terra’s beautiful mane starts pooling softly and divinely over the blonde woman’s opposite shoulder and draping lightly and tenderly over her chest-plate as she carefully brings Celes’ hand and arm up and lightly down on the ground a few inches away from both of their jointed heads and eases her hold on her lover’s forearm to help soothe her muscles and change the feelings into pleasure for her girlfriend.

Celes continues to breathe erratically at the euphoria swarming all around in her soul with that fiery gratitude coming from her gentle lover while Esper-Terra picks up a firm and steady thrusting pace, feeling the vibration of the blonde woman’s erratic breath evolve into loving moans and hisses of blissful delight. 

Esper-Terra keeps kneading her careful clawed fingers in a little faster now but the electrifying pulses in the other woman urge her to deepen and roughen the stride and gladly approves of it by curling and twisting her delicate claws around inside of Celes, hearing her uneven breathing and panting elicits a mirthful chill down the beautiful Esper’s furry and gorgeous spine. The woman is completely wet against her skillful and steady clawed fingers and feels the compassionate moist slowly pool over the soft and light furry knuckles and over the top of her palm, while Celes feels this incredibly sweet humane demeanour radiating from her half-human-half-esper lover. Esper-Terra is giving into such animalistic or primal measures to satisfy her very soul with this romantic motion, she’s handling it the way her _human_ side normally would which only made Celes all more blissful, awestruck, and contented to have been this remarkable lady’s lover for quite some time. She captivated her heart and in return she captivated hers with gracious acceptance and the euphoria that became solidified very compassionately.

When she felt that her blonde companion was going to come, Esper-Terra encouraged her by grazing her lips along Celes’ cheek and over to her mouth and planted a deep affectionate kiss on her trembling lips and she whispers, _“Now, Celes. Come for me, girl.”_ Just as she savoured the blissful juices of her blonde lover in, Celes’ sky-blue eyes opened up and she was panting and sweating against Esper-Terra and nearly resisted the given encouragement, but lost it when Esper-Terra took a careful nip with her lower fanged canine up inside Celes’ upper lip and with that, the young mage finally screamed out her resolve and came for her beautiful lover. Slowly easing two of the trio of clawed tips from her sated lover, Esper-Terra lingered the one still in and while she waited for Celes to recover, she places another sweet and contented kiss on her lips and the woman mirthfully returned it back and she was smiling in the kiss now. Smiling satiably and Esper-Terra could feel the loving blush and warmth against her furry whitish-red cheeks and she delicately pulls away from her girlfriend and Celes professes, “I love you, Terra.”

Smiling jovially and affectionately, she nodded her head back at the recovering woman and recited back, _“I love you too, Celes.”_

Allowing her to start sitting upright and dragging her tousled soft bathrobe up with her, Celes caught Esper-Terra eying her moist personal section in a second wind of hunger. Feeling that instinctive creeping up on her, the eccentric woman gazes back up at her and her cheeks flush at the realization, though she was truly captivated by the blonde’s gorgeous slim nearly stark naked body structure and thought that even Aphrodite would be entirely jealous of the beautiful mage’s finest physique, but Celes grinned kindly at her and she rolls her eyes teasingly and enlightens, “I won’t mind, _believe_ me.”

 _“Really?”_ her eyes sparkle enthusiastically. 

Celes nodded and grinned while secretly sizing that stunning and enchantingly beautiful body of the other woman’s and couldn’t stop blushing happily at it.

Licking her lips with her dark purplish hungry tongue at the sweet offer, Esper-Terra nodded her head back acceptingly and before she could rest the furry palms of her hands over the blonde’s thighs, Celes lightly teases, “You don’t _have_ to. I’m just saying.”

Rolling her eyes and snorting at her lover’s humour, she tells her, _“Oh you’re horrible. Lay back down, you. You’re not going to get out of this, and clearly neither will I, nor would I ever!”_

With that Celes laughed and rolled her eyes back and let her back touch the ground and appeased her lover’s second wind impulses at ease.

** _(~*END*~)_ **


End file.
